He Loves You Not
by Kid Blink's Twiggy
Summary: Skitts likes Itey. Will he ever get him? Also Itey and Swifty are never mentioned so I just had to do it. ::innocent look:: IteySkitts, SwiftyItey, SkittsSnitch. LOTS OF SLASH :-D


Disclaimer: Don't own Newsies and don't own the song "He Loves You Not" I just changed the words a little. Oops. I don't own the song "Heaven is a Place on Earth" either . . . but I will live.  
  
He Loves You Not ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
He loves me, He loves you not. He loves me, He loves me not. He loves me, He loves YOU not. HE LOVES YOU NOT.  
  
I was walking through the streets wondering why Itey didn't like me. "It was so unfair!" I yelled while kicking the wall. He was SO good looking but he didn't matter. He didn't want me. He has Swifty . . . that is all he needed in life.  
  
I was coming up on the lodging house . . . I would have to face Swifty . . . I think he detects I like Itey. Not good.  
  
Give it your all boy, give it all ya got. Take your chance at a second hand shot. Say what you want boy, Do what you do. He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.  
  
I could tell that Swifty hates me. I could just tell.  
  
Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way. Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say. Boy you can pick a field full of daisies, But he'd still be my baby. Instinctively, I know what you're thinking, You'll be giving him an open invitation, But my baby won't be taken in.  
  
As I walked through the room to my bunk Snitch stopped me and said "Hey Skitts, I was wondering if you would sell with me tomorrow . . . I wanna talk." I looked at him skeptically and nodded. I wasn't really paying attention. I decided that tonight was the night . . . now or never.  
  
I walked around looking for Itey and when I saw him with Swifty I walked over and grabbed his hand. "What the fu . . .?" he said.  
  
"I really need to talk to you," I said softly  
  
I pulled him down the stairs and out the door. When we were out on the street I leaned over and kissed him . . . awkwardly at first then we got more together on it. It was the best moment. But then he pulled apart.  
  
"Skittery I can't do this. I know you like me but I LOVE Swifty . . . you probably don't understand but someday you might" and with that he put his hand on my shoulder looked at me and then turned around and walked away.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips, Try to tend him with a sweet kiss. You can flutt your pretty eyes, He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
You're the kind of boy that is always up for do or dare. Only want him just because he's there. Always looking for a new ride, The grass is greener on the other side. You're the kind of boy who's not use to hearing no, All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.  
  
I went upstairs to see a kissing Itey and Swifty. Swifty briefly turned towards me and gave me a Look. I knew exactly what it said. He knows Itey will always be his and not mine. I sighed and heaved myself in to bed.  
  
No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants, He's into what he's got( that's me ) He loves me, He loves you not. No matter what you do, he is never gona be with you. He loves me, he loves you not.  
  
Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
  
Give it your all boy, give it all ya got. You can take your chance at a second hand shot. Say what you want boy, do what you do. He's never gonna make it with you.  
  
You can pout your cherry lips ( yeah ) Try to tend him with a sweet kiss ( sweet kiss ) You can flutt your pretty eyes ( pretty eyes ) He ain't got his hands tied.  
  
No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what he's got, He loves me, He loves you not....  
  
No chains to unlock, So free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got, He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what he's got, He loves me, He loves you not....  
  
The next morning I woke up to see Snitch standing above me.  
  
"Come on time to go get our papes." He said softly  
  
I got out of bed and got dressed. Snitch and I walked down to the distribution center and got our papes. We had each sold about 7 papes each and were walking past an alley. Snitch grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me into the alley. We kissed passionately. I was confused though. Since when had Snitch liked me. We stopped kissing long enough for me to say.  
  
"Hi Snitch how are you today."  
  
He then pulled me towards him again, we kissed for a long time, and then he pulled away.  
  
"I guess I should explain . . . you see I have liked you a lot for a really long time and I was getting tired of not expressing it. I saw you kiss Itey last night . . . you looked bummed when he denied you . . . I decided it was my job to cheer you up so is it working?"  
  
I smiled and pulled him towards me. This isn't what I expected but it was better that what I thought. I felt like I was in heaven right now.  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth They say in heaven love comes first We'll make heaven a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
When the night falls down I wait for you And you come around And the world's alive With the sound of kids On the street outside  
  
When you walk into the room You pull me close and we start to move And we're spinning with the stars above And you lift me up in a wave of love...  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth They say in heaven love comes first We'll make heaven a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
When I feel alone I reach for you And you bring me home When I'm lost at sea I hear your voice And it carries me  
  
In this world we're just beginning To understand the miracle of living Baby I was afraid before But I'm not afraid anymore  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth They say in heaven love comes first We'll make heaven a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
In this world we're just beginning To understand the miracle of living Baby I was afraid before But I'm not afraid anymore  
  
Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on earth They say in heaven love comes first We'll make heaven a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth Ooh heaven is a place on earth  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
End story  
  
A/N: Ok so it wasn't the best but I wanted to try it. ::shrugs::. I really wanted to write about Itey in someone else's eyes. REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
